1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, in particular, which comprises a main body and a sub-body receivable within the main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known in the art, mobile terminals can be divided into bar, flip and folder type terminals.
The bar type terminal has data I/O means and transmitting/receiving modules in one body housing. In the bar type terminal, a key pad functioning as data input means is constantly exposed, potentially creating malfunction, and downsizing thereof is restricted since a predetermined distance is required between transmitting and receiving units.
The flip type terminal comprises a body, a flip and hinge means for connecting the flip to the body. The body has data input/output means and transmitting/receiving modules, and the flip covers a key pad functioning as data input means to help prevent any malfunction. However, downsizing is also restricted in the flip type terminal for reasons including the need to maintain a predetermined distance is required between transmitting and receiving units.
The folder type terminal comprises a body, a folder and hinge means for rotatably connecting the folder to the body so that the folder is rotated to open the folder type terminal. The body has a key pad and a transmitting unit functioning as data input means, and the folder has a display unit and a receiving unit functioning as data output means. The folder is in close contact with the body in the standby mode to prevent any malfunction, and unfolded in the conversation mode to ensure the distance between transmitting and receiving units by a sufficient amount resultantly imparting an advantage of downsizing to the folder type terminal.
The construction of the bar, flip and folder type terminals can be readily understood by those skilled in the art.
However, the conventional mobile terminals are restricted to the flip and folder types in external design resultantly failing to satisfy various desires of consumers. Moreover, although attachments to mobile terminals are getting diversified according to various mobile communication services, methods for connecting the attachments to the mobile terminals are extremely restricted.